


Schooled

by SerenaJones



Series: Enter The Vault [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: College, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: She was pretty. Seto noticed that, despite his personal preference for boys. Long, sunlit-blonde hair, slim figure, and a red-eyes, black-dragon jacket that he'd only seen once before. Small wonder that so many men were so attentive.And small wonder she tripped, he thought, as she passed him wearing spiked heels. Sexy ankle straps and a skirt just high enough to show them but nothing else.Doable, Seto thought as he replied to an office email. A preference for boys, not an exclusive selection.Eventually, the instructor arrived and said the expected things. Seto had taken an earlier course from the man, so there was none of the typical 'the Kaiba Seto' confirmation when he took the roll.Then something happened that got Seto's full attention."Jounouchi Katsuko?" the instructor called out."Oh, uh," a familiar voice cleared his throat. "Present," the sultry alto said.The instructor continued the roll as Seto turned in his seat.The hair was longer but the facial structure was the same. That explained the jacket.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Enter The Vault [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Schooled

Seto sighed inwardly. The first day of classes was always a chore. At least with the online courses, he merely had to complete the assignments. In fact, for this semester, he had managed to get the assignment lists early and had already completed everything but the dreaded and ubiquitous group project.

The university, however, still considered digital learning somewhat inferior and insisted on requiring 30 credit hours of their prestigious degree be earned in an on-campus, in-person classroom. Archaic. It was a wonder they didn't insist that students use an abacus and quill pen as well.

But business is business, and as an executive himself, Seto understood that the university had to justify it's fees somehow. This class was the last physical class he had to attend. If all went as planned, he would graduate next semester with dual bachelor degrees for just slightly more than the cost of one. He understood their fees, he just didn’t feel the need to pay all of them.

He settled into his preferred seat in the auditorium-style lecture hall before most of his classmates arrived. Dead center, 5th row. No obstructions, no distractions. At that distance, most instructors recognized him and reacted. The good ones rose to his standards; the bad ones found themselves defending their career choice.

There was a scuffle near the front of the room, and Seto looked in time to see several classmates assisting a pretty girl who'd fallen.

"New feet," she laughed in a sultry alto voice. "This is so embarrassing!"

The men assisting her assured her that she had nothing to be embarrassed about.

She was pretty. Seto noticed that, despite his personal preference for boys. Long, sunlit-blonde hair, slim figure, and a red-eyes, black-dragon jacket that he'd only seen once before. Small wonder that so many men were so attentive.

And small wonder she tripped, he thought, as she passed him wearing spiked heels. Sexy ankle straps and a skirt just high enough to show them but nothing else.

Doable, Seto thought as he replied to an office email. A preference for boys, not an exclusive selection.

Eventually, the instructor arrived and said the expected things. Seto had taken an earlier course from the man, so there was none of the typical 'the Kaiba Seto' confirmation when he took the roll.

Then something happened that got Seto's full attention.

"Jounouchi Katsuko?" the instructor called out.

"Oh, uh," a familiar voice cleared his throat. "Present," the sultry alto said.

The instructor continued the roll as Seto turned in his seat.

The hair was longer but the facial structure was the same. That explained the jacket.

Jounouchi looked up from 'her' notebook and realized Seto was looking at her. Her face turned bright red. She looked down again, trying to cover her face with her hair and her arm.

Seto chuckled as he turned back to the instructor.

Definitely doable, he decided.

He took his time packing his things when class ended, and allowed his classmates to keep Jounouchi occupied. He listened to snips of the conversation.

"Are you from Tokyo, Jounouchi-chan?"

"Oh, uh, no. Not, uh, I mean…in the region."

"Really? What high school did you go to?"

Seto joined the group. "Domino Senior High," he answered for 'her'. "What an unexpected delight, Jou-chan, to find you here."

"Uh, hi Kai-kaiba-kun-san-sama…." The crossdressed boy sprang up abruptly. "I gotta class - go - don't -" He took a deep breath. "I can't be late for my next class."

"Such a shame. I was hoping you would join me for coffee and a chat."

He began shoving things into his backpack. "Nope. Sorry."

"Then I shall simply wait until you join me for lunch."

"I - uh -"

"Do you currently have lunch plans?"

"Uh, well…."

"Excellent! Then it's settled. I will meet you at the cafeteria entrance after your next class. Do try to be on time," Seto grinned, "Katsu...ko."

* * *

For the first time ever, Seto took a seat near the student center door and waited. He pulled out his tablet and worked on a few light projects. He waited patiently, happily.

Jounouchi Katsuya was a crossdresser.

It was difficult to not actually giggle with delight. Jounouchi in a dress was adorable.

If Seto hadn't been smitten years ago, today would have done it.

And what a perfect opportunity! Yes, it will likely require a bit of pressure to convince Jounouchi that Seto intended no ill will, but once they were beyond that, they could begin to forge a more intimate friendship. One without the influence of the ever-present friend brigade.

They all had graduated three years ago. Seto had let his interest in the blond go knowing that dating him would be effectively dating his entire circle. It was difficult enough to form an intimate bond of trust with one other human being. Doing so under the disapproving eyes of the public - in the form of the dweeb squad - was out of the question.

But that disapproving public wasn't here. All Seto needed was a little time alone to convince 'Katsuko' that he wasn't the only one who was more than met the eye.

The main door opened and Jounouchi entered. Seto dropped his device in his bag and stood to greet 'her'.

"Jounouchi! Just on -"

"Hey, Kaiba-kun," a man behind Jounouchi greeted him. "We thought this would be a good time for us to all get to know each other better."

Five men entered with Jounouchi.

The blond turned bright red again and brushed a strand of hair behind his ear. "They, uh, sort of tagged along."

"Did they?" Seto seethed. "I was hoping we could discuss old times, and see how much has changed since we saw each other last. You seem to have grown your hair out, for one."

"Uh, yeah."

"It suits you.

"Uh, thanks."

"Are we going to stand here all day?" one of the others asked impatiently.

"Right! Yeah, so this probably isn't your kinda place," Jounouchi blurted out. "So maybe we could meet some other time?"

"Nonsense!" Seto managed not to snarl. "Lunch here sounds lovely."

It was a standard cafeteria. They each grabbed a tray and got in line - Seto maneuvering to be next to Jounouchi. 'She' took a bowl of soup and a small seaweed salad, and Seto actually laughed.

"That may fool your new friends, but I recall you having a healthy appetite." He placed a plate of dumplings and a tempera on Jounouchi's tray. "Relax. I would hardly allow a young lady to pay for her own meal."

The old Jounouchi peeked out from the mascaraed eyes. "You buyin', Kaiba? Ok." He moved to the sushi counter and added several expensive plates.

Seto grinned, and paid for the entire group.

"So." Seto began when they were all settled at a table. "As I recall, you were going to live with your grandparents in one of the provinces."

"One of the States. They used to live in New York, but they retired to Florida. My uncle owns a club down there, and he let me work for him while I helped my grandparents get settled into their new place."

"What kind of club?" someone asked.

"It's a - uh," Jounouchi's face turned red again. He looked at his plate and continued eating. "It's a nightclub. It's not famous or anything."

A Wheeler who owns an embarrassing nightclub in Florida. Seto filed the information for future research. He let the others drive the conversation for a while and learned that Jounouchi had returned to Japan for a business degree that the uncle was paying for.

"He's gonna let me open a branch of the club here."

"I'll look forward to it," Seto said. "So, what did Honda and Mutou say about this club? Are they joining you in this new venture?"

"I, uh…. I kinda haven't told them yet."

"Your girlfriends would want to know, wouldn't they?" someone probed.

"Boy friends," Seto clarified. "And they weren't the sort who frequent clubs."

"Boyfriends?"

"Don't listen to him!" Jounouchi managed to glare at a grinning Seto. "They were friends, who happened to be boys."

"Ohhhh!"

"Of course!"

"We understand."

"And all this time I thought you were so much more intimate than that," Seto observed, sipping his tea. "Ah, well. Their loss, I suppose."

"Jounouchi-chan, may I be direct?" The one who asked was entirely too earnest for Seto's taste.

"Sure. Shoot."

"Do you have a boyfriend now?"

Jounouchi's eyes went wide, as 'she' blushed yet again.

"Yes," Seto answered for him. "Me."

* * *

"...you frickin' asshat!" 'She' still looked like Katsuko, but he sounded like Katsuya. "What is your malfunction?" He facepalmed. "Those guys probably think I'm a wacko now! They were trying to protect me from you, you frickin' psycho! They thought you were some pushy, rich asswipe - which you are - but they thought you were..."

After the abrupt silence fell upon their lunch table, it had been simple for Seto to guide the stunned Jounouchi out to his car. Jounouchi had recovered as soon as Seto started the engine, and the man had blasted him non-stop the entire trip.

Seto parked the car and turned off the engine.

"Well?!" Jounouchi demanded.

"Well what?"

Jounouchi paused. "That's it." He swiftly raised his fist.

"Wait!" Seto chuckled, raising his own hands to protect his face. "Let us not resort to violence, shall we?"

"You frickin' embarrass me in front of everybody, then drag me way the frick -" Jounouchi stopped and looked around. "Where the frick are we?"

"My condo. It's where I go when I need a bit of privacy."

Jounouchi's expression slowly twisted to confused outrage. "Why the frick did you bring me here, moneybags?"

"I thought we could chat." Seto grinned. He got out of the car and rounded it to open Jounouchi's door. "The building has an excellent rooftop restaurant if you wish to stay for dinner, and a car service when you are ready to leave. I'm only asking for a few minutes of your time."

He offered Jounouchi his hand.

Jounouchi looked away and seemed to consider something. Then he looked back at Seto, cautious. His lips pursed as he seemed to have an internal debate. "You know I have no problem punching your lights out?"

"I'm hoping you won't, but I know you could."

He considered more.

Finally, he huffed. "What kind of chat?"

"A personal one."

"I just like it."

Seto paused. "I'm sorry?"

"You wanna know why I'm crossing, right?" He shrugged. "I just like it."

Seto smiled. "Your fashion choices aren't even in the first hundred questions I have. Frankly, this is more becoming than anything else you've ever worn so I won't question why your sense of style has improved."

Jounouchi gave him an arched look. "You aren't gonna ask about me crossdressing."

"No."

"Bullshit." He thought for another moment. "Really?"

"If you wish to tell me, I won't stop you, but I have other topics I want to discuss."

"Like what?" Seto offered his hand again. Jounouchi rolled his eyes and took it. "I better not regret this."

* * *

The building's concierge service served them a British tea in Seto's condo.

"Do you hate me?" Seto asked when the butler had gone.

Jounouchi coughed, and nearly spilled his tea. "Do I what?" he gasped.

"Do you hate me?"

"What the frick kinda question is that?"

"A logical one, given how adversarial our relationship has been in the past." Seto paused. "And what is 'frick'? Is this some new slang I must acquaint myself with?"

"Frick is what I started saying 'cause my uncle takes a dollar outta my check every time I say the other f-word. And, no, I don't hate you. You frickin' piss me off a lot. And I about died when I realized that was you in class."

"Afraid I would expose you?"

"That, and who wants to take business ethics with the dark lord himself?"

"The dark lord? But you don't hate me."

"I wouldn't be here if I actually hated you." Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Even if I did, why would you care?"

"I would like you to teach me how to date someone."

Jounouchi tilted his head slowly. "Ok, am I high? Cause I'm hearin' shit."

"The KaibaCorp board of directors has determined that it is time that I marry. I have until the third quarter board meeting to present a candidate, or one will be selected for me."

"How is that even legal?"

"I have attempted to date women and thus far my efforts have yielded horrifying results. The only advice I have received on the subject is to find someone I like, who doesn't hate me, take them some place pleasant, and do what comes naturally."

"So. That implies that you like me."

"It does, yes."

"Why?"

"I haven't the faintest clue. But I realized that I do, and rather than analyze the fact, I decided to proceed to the next step."

"Which is do I hate you."

"To which you answered no."

"You know I'm a guy, right? These are just clothes, no surgery."

"I do not need to be married, I simply need to provide a viable option before the board chooses one for me. Katsuko can show the board I am making a good faith effort, and you can help me determine an efficient dating strategy."

* * *

"Please take care of me," Katsuko said, bowing.

"Thank you, dear." Seto took 'her' arm gently. "We won't keep you. I know you need to leave quickly."

"Just a moment," the CFO insisted.

Seto resisted smirking. Everything was going according to plan. A week ago, he had brought Katsuko to his office while he picked up 'important documents'. At the elevator, he apologized for interrupting their date and made a point of holding 'her' hand. Within 48 hours, the board had caught wind of the rumors, and requested to meet Seto's new girlfriend. Seto played reluctant and now tried to rush her out, knowing that this would only make the board more insistent on meeting the girl he was trying to keep a secret.

Of course, since the role of Katsuko was Jounouchi's best efforts to appear delicate, charming, and shy, Seto was confident the board would be satisfied, and consider the matter resolved.

"If you think you can flash a pretty face and a name in front of us, and think we'll be fooled by that, you are quite mistaken," the CFO continued. "Now, young woman. Where exactly did you meet Kaiba-san?"

"In high school. We have a class together now." Jounouchi was nervous, which helped. It played into the image of an innocent girl not used to high pressure stakes. "I mean, we originally met in high school, but I've been in the US for a couple years, so we re-met in school now."

"Oh, so were you interested in him in high school?"

"No," Jounouchi laughed naturally. "I thought he was stuck up and pushy."

"But you've since changed your mind?"

"No." Jounouchi gave Seto a cheeky grin, "I still think he's stuck up and pushy."

Seto grinned back. "Uncouth mutt."

"And tell us, young lady," CTO interrupted their flirting. "What industry is your father in?"

"Stop!" Seto huffed. "Her father is irrelevant. Her family is nothing, from nowhere. Her lineage is not in question."

"Surely you don't intend -" the CLO began.

"Surely you understand," Seto cut him off, "if I intend to reproduce, I will do it with someone I chose, and no one else. Think wisely, gentlemen. Which would you prefer - I marry a woman of good breeding and never touch her? Or, that I find a charming woman I cannot keep my hands off of, and produce an abundance of offspring?"

Jounouchi facepalmed. "And I'm uncouth."

The COO laughed. "Gentlemen, I find myself wholly in agreement with our CEO. The by-laws require a wife and heir. The advantage to selecting a commoner is the mother's family will have no claims or conflicts of interest. I'm thinking of Suzuki's marriage to Sanyo." There were sounds of agreement around the table, and Seto smiled to himself. "Therefore, I call for a vote. All in favor of accepting Jounouchi-san as Kaiba's wife?"

"Aye!" All four of the men at the table agreed.

"What?" Seto said.

"All opposed?"

"Wait - what," Jounouchi sputtered, "are you fuckin' nuts?!"

"The ayes have it!" The CFO moved to Katsuko and took 'her' hands gently. "Welcome to the family, Kaiba-chan. When are you going to the registry?"

* * *

Mokuba continued to laugh.

"It is not that amusing, brother," Seto groused.

"Y-yeahh," the young man gasped. "Y-yeah - yeah it - oh god - ow -" His words were lost as another fit of laughter overtook him.

Seto growled.

"Okay, look, what's the problem?" Jounouchi grabbed an apple from the display on the coffee table and polished it on 'her' shirt. "It's not like we're legally married, or something. We break up, what are they gonna do - cry?"

"They'll take the company!" Seto stood up and began pacing. "Darling beloved father!”

Mokuba's laughter finally began to subside. "Nii-sama, we can handle it."

"I am so grateful to that dear and kind man," he snarled. "He and his noble friends…." Seto continued his rant.

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba's mirth turned to concern.

"I thought he hated your old man," Jounouchi asked. 'She' started to eat the apple.

"He does. That fruit's acrylic. Gozaburo used to monitor the house, and he'd tazer big bro if he caught either of us insulting him. Seto only complements people he doesn't trust." Mokuba flashed a quick grin at Jounouchi. "That's how I figured out he loves you. But the longer he goes on like this, the madder he is."

Jounouchi put the apple down. "I don't get it. What's the big deal?"

"The corporate by-laws state that in order to be both CEO and Chairman of the board, you must be a member of the Kaiba family, legally married, and have an heir. There's been an old tradition that if he's under 20, they let the married part slide, but before his twenty-first birthday Nii-sama has to get married or the board could remove him from both positions."

"So doesn't that move you up?"

Yeah, if they elect me. But Gozaburo has a bunch of, like, 5th cousins out in Hokkaido who are technically Kaibas, but not, like really. Not from, you know, like, the main family. Anyway. The board assholes just have to install one of those commoner idiots long enough to change the by-laws so a Kaiba doesn't have to be in charge." He snapped his fingers. "We lose damn near everything."

"I assure you that our affectionate and magnanimous board members will spare no effort to see my brother and I in a ditch somewhere." Seto spat. "Our benevolent, just, compassionate, humane, tolerant, princely father made it a point to ensure that any benefit Mokuba or I receive comes at the board's expense. And vice versa. Our education expenses are paid from the management team's bonuses. Our bonuses are reduced by the amount of vacation time they take. Our intelligent, gracious, delightful father prided himself on finding ingenious methods of making our collective lives miserable."

"Ok, so find another girl. You cannot tell me no chick would marry you."

"And yesterday I would have agreed with you. But the board has voted. You are the contracted bride. If I part from you, I will break the contract. The board could, of course, allow me to choose another person, but it is not in their best interest to do so."

"I just don't understand why they voted so fast," Mokuba mused. "I mean, I wasn't there. My vote wouldn't have changed it, but it's just weird that they'd vote for something you want."

"I wanted them to accept Jounouchi as a candidate, not as the final choice."

Jounouchi snapped his fingers. "Got it!" Both brothers looked at him in askance. "They’re not giving him what he wants, they’re setting him up for a fail. Why do you hate dating?"

"Because women are lying, scheming harpies."

"And why do women hate you?"

"I haven't the vaguest idea."

"Mokuba, how long do you think any sane woman would put up with his crap?"

Mokuba suddenly looked enlightened. "Shit! They think you'll get sick of him, and dump him before the wedding!"

Seto slapped his own forehead. "Of course! I knew there was something wrong when Ops insisted that a Christmas wedding would be more romantic."

"It's after your birthday," Mokuba nodded, "so if you get dumped, you're automatically out."

"Damn it!" Seto began pacing again. "There's a solution we're missing."

"Just get married," Jounouchi shrugged.

"Yeah, but to who?" Mokuba scratched his chin. "Do we know any girls we can pass off as you?"

"Just marry me."

"Legally married," Seto huffed. "Not some partnership certificate."

"We do it in Hawaii, it will be legal."

"The marriage will not be recognized. That's only legal if one party is a foreign national."

"And until next January, I'm a dual citizen, American-Japanese."

Seto stopped pacing and looked at him. "What?"

"I haven't done the paperwork yet. I've got til I turn 22. So, technically, if I marry a guy in The States, it's legal."

* * *

Seto had to admit, the sunrise over the beach promised to be spectacular. The heat of the day hadn't started yet, but it was already humid. Too humid for the formal white tuxedo he'd selected.

"Nii-sama," Mokuba, beside him, spoke softly, "I know we don't have a lot of options here, but are you sure about this? I mean, marrying a guy is kind of extreme. We could -"

"I love him," Seto admitted.

"What?"

"I think I have since we first met, but I've always denied it."

"Oh...wow.…"

"Yes. I'm still absorbing it as well."

"So, have you two -"

"No. I sincerely doubt Jounouchi reciprocates my sentiments on any level. Right now he is simply doing a friend a favor."

"Are you going to tell him?"

Seto looked toward the floral arch where the officiant was just arriving. He thought about his brother's question. He changed the subject. "I believe we are ready to begin. Incidentally, when we register this officially, I will also apply to have you made legally my son. That will resolve the heir issue. Do you have any objections?"

Mokuba looked stunned. Then he laughed gently. "I'm not calling you 'tou-sama'."

Together they returned to the spot chosen for the service. The officiant shook both of their hands, reviewed the license, and signed it. Fees for the service - the entire wedding package in fact - had been paid before they arrived in Maui.

Blue leis. Blue and white tropical lilies covered the arch and drew a path from the thatched hut where Katsuko was dressing. Hotel, wedding attire, photography, a celebratory lunch for three, and a romantic dinner for two all hastily purchased for the first break Jounouchi could take from class. Only three days, but it was long enough.

In the distance, a conch shell sounded.

"Seto," the officiant offered a shell of his own. "Are you ready?"

He hesitated, then nodded.

"Can I do it?" Mokuba asked.

Seto nodded again. The officiant smiled and handed his brother the shell. "Hold it like this, with your fingers here. Yes. Now, take a breath and blow to call the island spirits."

His first attempt sputtered, but he tried again. It sounded to Seto like a dragon roaring in his ear.

A roar in the distance answered. Then nothing.

The kami of the island had been called. Were they actually in attendance? Did they approve of a Japanese on their land? Maybe this was an error. An opportunity for the kami to take revenge, curse the marriage of the blood line that desecrated -

"Is that him?" Mokuba asked.

Coming towards them was a cloud of white. As it drew nearer, it took the form of a person. Details emerged.

A white dress floating like sea foam. A blue coronet, a blue bouquet. Jounouchi Katsuko, laughing. Beautiful.

The sun cleared the horizon, and suddenly the white dress was glowing, blinding in the morning light.

"Wow," Mokuba breathed beside him.

Jounouchi huffed when he finally reached Seto's side. "I'd known how heavy this dress would be, I'd have gone with the short one."

"Advance planning was never your forte," Seto smirked. "Are you ready to proceed, or do we need to wait longer?"

"No, I'm good." He looked past Seto. "Lookin' good, little bro!"

"You too, Jou! Wow!"

"Shall we begin, Sensei?" Seto took Katsuko's hand."It's getting hot out here."

"Of course," the officiant smiled and began the ceremony.

* * *

"Awwwwww!" the crowd of women around Katsuko cooed.

They had arrived for class together, and Seto pulled 'her' to sit in his favorite place. A female classmate noticed Katsuko's new ring, and shortly 'she' was sharing the video and photos of the wedding.

A few male classmates offered Seto begrudging congratulations, which he accepted more or less graciously.

"No," Jounouchi laughed, "we didn't have to get married. I'm not pregnant." 'She' leaned in conspiratorially, "not that I'm not trying!" They all giggled.

"Alright students," the instructor called. "Let's get started."

The board had accepted the marriage as openly as their classmates, although now that Seto was paying specific attention, he noticed all the off-handed comments about young people not being ready for marriage and hopes that they had not acted too hastily. Making Mokuba officially his son had eliminated all mention of pregnancy. Now the board were pinning all their hopes on a divorce before Christmas.

Seto was banking on a year. Really, they only had to stay together until his 21st birthday to meet the letter of the by-laws. Seto could sue if they tried to oust him then. Gozaburo had also been divorced and never remarried. A full year would imply that the relationship wasn't a fraud to begin with, and eliminate a suit Seto would press if the situation were reversed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I plan to do with this or if I even plan to do anything. I'm just cleaning out the vault and posting nearly everything. If anyone wants to see more, let me know. I'll put it on the list.


End file.
